


Prisoner 2352761

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: What ever happened to the woman named . . . ?





	Prisoner 2352761

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

Prisoner 2352761

## Prisoner 2352761

A woman is behind bars in a small room, with wet hair, wearing a prison jump suit. 

Christine Louie: "Prisoner 2352761. We had to burn your clothes. Let's see what we have here. 1 purse ... 5 lipsticks." Makeup is rare and expensive in the solar system. "These are so expensive. Where did you get these?" 

2352761: "I'm married to a rich man. He bought them for me." 

Christine Louie: "He said that you stole his laser." 

2352761: "A bad man kidnapped me and forced me to let him into the house." 

Christine Louie: "You husband said that you kicked him unconscious." 

2352761: "I had to do that. To save his life. Or else the bad man would have killed him." 

Christine Louie: "Yeah, right." 

2352761: "Why would I steal the laser with someone else when I could have done that by myself? The bad man stole the gun and left me in the trash." 

Christine Louie: "Explain it to the judge." She opens one of the lipsticks. 

2352761: "That's mine." 

Christine Louie: "You stole this, didn't you?" 

2352761: "No." 

Christine Louie: "You stole this, and this isn't really yours, is it?" 

2352761: "You put that back, or I'll tell the other guards!" 

Christine Louie: "Who would believe you?" The guard receives no response. "Who would believe you? Do you think this would look good on me?" 

2352761: "No." 

Christine Louie: "This is too good for you. They told me that you smelled like trash when they picked you up. I think they should have left you like that to make it more obvious what you really are. I've seen hundreds of women like you. Do you think that you're going to fool me?" The guard walks up to the bars, and puts on the lipstick, mocking the prisoner. The prisoner abruptly changes her expression and the subject. 

2352761: "Has anyone ever escaped from here?" 

Christine Louie: "No, no one has ever escaped from here, and no one is ever going ..." The guard frowns and slowly begins to put her hand to her lips but does not quite make it and stumbles. Prisoner 2352761 catches the guard. 

* * *

Prisoner 2352761 appears from a door, wearing the guard's uniform. She turns to the door to quietly close it. The figure of another prison guard comes into frame behind her. Prisoner 2352761 is startled as she turns around. 

John Lin: "I'm sorry. We haven't met. I'm John. I'm new." 

2352761: "Oh, hi. The prisoner is sleeping, and I didn't want to wake her. Her voice is slurred, as if she's on drugs, and she keeps talking about how she's a prison guard. She's a real [Chinese word for crazy woman]." Prisoner 2352761 points to her head. "Excuse me, I was late for work and rushed to get here. I need to dry my hair." She walks off. 

* * *

Upon exiting the prison building, prisoner 2352761 comes upon a driver who is picking up uniforms to be cleaned. 

2352761: "I just came to check your vehicle to see if there are any prisoners trying to escape." She briefly inspects the vehicle and asks the driver, "Are you married?" 

Tanner Li: "No." 

2352761: "Do you have a girlfriend?" 

Tanner Li: "Uh, no." 

2352761: "Oh, good." She genuinely smiles. "I mean ..." She looks down shyly. 

Tanner Li: "Hi, I'm Tanner." 

2352761: "Hi, I'm ..." She finds it difficult to read upside down, so she points to the name tag on her guard uniform. 

Tanner Li: "Hi, Christine. May I call you Christine?" She looks up and meets his gaze. 

ChrisYoSafBridge: "You can call me whatever you like."

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Prisoner 2352761**   
Author:   **Edward Lee**   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **PG**  |  **gen**  |  **3k**  |  **03/13/06**   
Characters:  Other \- YoSaffBridge   
Summary:  What ever happened to the woman named . . . ?   
  



End file.
